


Misunderstood

by Thunderstruck (Blueyed_Impala)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce gets sad, Bruce has a temper, Bruce is bitter, Bruce is human, Bruce is oblivious, Bruce is sassy, Fluff, Getting Together, He gets better I swear, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Loki is almost helpful, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poetry, Ross gets whats coming to him, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some angst, They'll figure it out, This is now a, Thor does his best, Thor is also dumb, Thor thinks he's an asshole, Thor's a jock, almost, and a nerd, and confused, and dumb, and hes arrogant at first, but hes just awkward, he deserves it, we don't talk about Odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyed_Impala/pseuds/Thunderstruck
Summary: For Thor life's been easy, people flock to him. And why wouldn't they? He's popular, handsome, athletic, charming, and he knows it.So what is it about this science nerd that knocks Thor's arrogance on it's head and renders him speechless?And more specifically why can't Thor stop thinking about him?





	1. Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey woah it's been awhile. It's more than it appears on the tin but I hope you enjoy and stick around for it! This au was the idea of rabbitsedits on tumblr and I'm so excited to be writing it!!

Thor had gotten used to moving around at an early age. The first time it happened he was maybe about two years old, and at that point most things are jarring to such a young child so it was no surprise he didn’t enjoy the change. 

As he grew, however, moving became something he not only knew was inevitable but something he came to understand when they moved for the 2nd time when he was around 6. 

“Momma.” He asked one night, interrupting her story. “Why do we have to go away from all my friends?”

Frigga smiled down at her son and smoothed a hand across his forehead. “You father is a very smart man, and many people need his help and so we move so it’s easier to help those people.” 

Thor thought for a moment and yawned, nodding his head in sleepy understanding. “When I’m older, can I help people too?” 

Frigga leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Thor’s forehead. “I’m sure you will  **elskede** **”**

-

After that,  it wasn’t really something that fazed him, it was just a part of their lives, and that was fine with Thor. He’d always been proud of his english and norwegian lineage and the fact that they went from house to house and town to town was just a testament to how much his father was needed and valued. Which in turn, caused Thor to puff out his chest and walk with a certain swagger that caught peoples eye, and he reveled in the attention. He told his younger brother Loki as much before they moved for the 5th time. 

“I’m telling you little brother, this might be our greatest adventure yet!” Thor exclaimed for the umpteenth time, the 17 year old nearly vibrating with excitement.

Loki hummed noncommently and flipped a page in an old dusty novel, causing Thor to cough as he was buffeted with the particles. “And what say, dear brother, is so exciting about this move as compared to all the others?” 

Thor laughed thumping Loki on the shoulder, jolsting the other boy who glared up at him. “It’s not just a new town Loki, it’s a new  _ country _ . Imagine all the differences, in both the cities and the people. Imagine all the attention we’ll get being foreigners. You should join me at public school brother, I’m sure you’d be just as popular as I am.” Thor grabbed Loki around the neck and scruffed his hair with his knuckles, causing the younger the cry out in surprise and twist in his brothers headlock. “Not to mention you’ll have your big brother to protect you.” 

Loki eventually freed himself and looked up at Thor through his long black hair before pushing it back behind his head. “I’m quite content with my home schooling thank you very much. You go and enjoy strutting around like a peacock and I’ll keep my focus where it should be. I’ve no time for simple minded fools like you and those you seek to impress.” 

Thor smiled, unfazed by Loki’s sharp tongue, and put his hands up in a placating manner. “So be it. I merely wished to offer the invitation.” Thor looked out the window of the study into the night sky. “I just can’t help but feel in some way that something big is going to happen.” 

-

They moved in the summer. It was an easy enough operation considering they had hired help and professionals do most of the work. Still, Thor was never one to allow for others to do all the heavy lifting and he helped where he was able, and in turn it helped pass the time. In his free time Thor wandered his mansion home, watching as it became emptier and emptier as the time passed. 

As their last few weeks turned to days Thor’s classmates threw him a party before he left and his neighbors all came to bid them farewell. But, as they drove from their home Thor found he didn’t feel much of anything as their house became a speck in the rearview mirror. It’s not as if he didn’t enjoy his time living there, but at the same time nothing about it was particularly life changing or anything he could live without. Thor sat in the backseat of the car thoughtfully, trying to piece together the emotions, or lack thereof, mulling about inside him. 

“Don’t think too hard brother, you might hurt yourself.” Loki snarked next to him, another ancient looking tome lying open across his legs. 

Thor snorted and flicked the page over Loki’s hand where he was holding his place. “I’m just wondering why I feel no remorse or melancholy leaving this place.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’ve been so excited these last few months that moving was all you’d talk about. Imagine this, I’ll the attention I’ll get that, and you’re getting soft now?” 

“Not soft, I’m just wondering why it feels so, hollow.” 

Loki looked pensive for a moment, rolling the corner of the page lightly, but not creasing it. “Did you even know any of your classmates names?” 

“Of course I do, there’s… uhm.” 

Thor struggled for a moment, trying to remember anyone’s names, or some kind of defining detail and coming up empty on all accounts. He furrowed his brow, frustrated with himself. Was he so callous that he didn’t even pay attention to everyone who paid attention to him?

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you reminded me of myself for being so self absorbed.” Loki jabbed. 

Thor swatted him and crossed his arms, looking out the window. “You never were one for sentiment, were you?” 

“Easier to let it burn.” 

Thor waved a hand dismissively and looked out the window as they drove through the countryside to the airport. “What’s done is done. But this time it will be different.” 


	2. The New Kid

Thor didn’t think about his classmates again until the Sunday before school started.

He was lying awake in bed in the early early hours of the morning, unable to fall back asleep for the remaining for hours before he needed to get ready. So instead he laid on his back and stared up at an indifferent ceiling graphing certain spots in the plaster and wondering to himself.

“Am I, selfish?” He asked the ceiling. “Do I take what I have for granted?”

Thor thought about it for awhile, he liked attention, reveled in it and surrounded himself with it, but he did his fair share in life. Doing his chores, helping his mother and Loki when they need of him. So what if he didn't remember a couple of names? They just weren’t very close to him that’s all.

Aside from anything else moving would give him a chance to meet some new and interesting people in a new and interesting place.

The town was nice enough so far, they’d settled in without a problem and their neighbors have been kind, bringing over food and welcoming cards to introduce themselves. So far Thor hadn’t seen anyone his age on their road but certainly he’d meet some on the bus and in school. Thor was amicable, and more often than not people liked him, so it should be no problem to fit in. Thor yawned and nodded to himself. He wasn’t arrogant, he just so happened to be someone people gravitated to, one could even say it was everyone elses fault for flocking to him like sheep. He merely took advantage of the situation.

The alarm sounded loudly in the empty room, startling Thor from his dozing, not even aware he had drifted off. Thor switched the alarm off and stretched as the sunlight streamed in from the window and streaked across the carpeted floor.

Thor sat there for a few moments, watching the dust dance in and out of the beam before he heard a knock at his door.

“Thor?” He mother called on the other side of the door. “I know you’re awake but you should get ready early to make sure you don’t miss the bus on your first day. Breakfast will be ready downstairs.”

“Yes mother!” Thor replied, grabbing a towel and darting into the bathroom.

Thor showered quickly cleaning his body quickly with military like efficiency before throwing on a pair of well worn gray jeans and a soft green hoodie over a black shirt and tired his long hair in a messy bun. It wasn’t exactly cold but Thor’s fashion sense knew no bounds.

He bounced down the stairs, feeling refreshed and excited for the new what was to come. Loki was at the table already with a bowl of cereal in front of him that he ignoring in favor of whatever book it was he had his nose in this time. His father was behind the morning newspaper but his mother turned to smile at him when he walked in. “Bacon and eggs are on the table dear. Loki, no books at breakfast.”

Loki frowned. “But Dad has one.” He argued.

Frigga’s eyes lowered, giving a look even Loki wouldn't mock, and he immediately put the book under his seat and smiled innocently before shoveling cereal into his mouth. Thor rolled his eyes but proceeded to scarf down his breakfast as well.

Odin looked over the top of his newspaper at his sons. “So Thor, are you ready for school this morning?”

Thor smiled, his cheeks bulging. “Yes father.”

Frigga gave him a look that had him closing his mouth while it was full but Odin only laughed. “Study hard son, and one day you may be able to surpass me. I look forward to that day.”

Thor felt his heart sink ever so slightly but he plastered a smile on his face. His father’s work in the government was very important, it would be an honor for anyone. Thor had been told as such ever since he was young, he was taught to be personable and that he had very big shoes to fill. It should excite him that his father trusted him as such, but instead why did it make him feel so, so-

“Thor the bus is here!”

Thor was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother called out to him, pointing to the bus outside.

“Oh shit!” Thor shouted running to the door, he grabbed his bag from the ground by the front and stepped into his shoes and shouted a hasty goodbye as his moms shout of ‘language!’ followed him out the door.

Thor sprinted down the concrete and asphalt and as the bus began to pull away, he saw a kid in the back take notice of him. He waved his hands frantically and the kid stood up and shouted something, prompting the bus to stop as Thor managed to catch up to it, a bit out of breath. The bus driver gave him a look and took his bus pass form, giving it a quick once over he handed it back  and told Thor to take a seat.

Thor walked through the rows of seats to the back, ignoring the looks he was getting, some curious some appraising and some jealous, but like his father would say, any press is good press. A waving hand gestured him over and Thor ended up sitting next to a clean cut boy with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing a brown leather jacket, brown pants and loafers.

“Wow, I’ve never seen anybody run like that and not at least be kinda out of breath. That’s really impressive.”

Thor nodded and extended his hand. “Thank you, I’m Thor. Thank you for stopping the bus, I’m sure my mother would’ve killed me had I missed it.”

The kid laughed in understanding and shook Thor’s hand with a firm grip. “I’m Steve. I’m originally from Brooklyn but I’m staying here with my aunt for a while to go to school.”

Thor smiled, pleased that he had the making of a friend so easily. “I am originally from London and abouts that area but I’ve moved here for the time being due to my father’s work.”

The two chatted back and forth on the bus, talking about family, friends, previous homes and current interests. They continued to talking as they got off the bus and went into the school building. For a moment Thor didn’t even notice the people staring at him, wanting to know who the handsome guy was.

“-and then, he jabbed me right in the side.” Thor said laughing while Steve gave him a crooked smile.

“Sounds like you and your brother have quite the relationship, what with all the pranks and stuff. I have a friend like that back home too.”

Thor smiled, “Yes, Loki is quite the trickster, we have fun with the back and forth of our banter. Although I admit it can get a bit competitive.”

Steve gave Thor a thoughtful look, “Have you ever thought about joining the football team? I’m sure you’d be good at it, what grade are you going into?”

“I’m 17 so here it would be, a senior I believe?”

Steve smiled and threw his arm around Thor’s shoulder, “Same here!” he grinned. “Y’know Thor, I think you’ll fit in just fine around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting so much feedback so soon >> but i appreciate it so much! Here's another chapter because I don't know how to stop


	3. Bruce

Steve wasn’t kidding when he said Thor would fit in.

In fact, he did more than that. The entire school loved Thor, he was the class hit, and it was rare that a student didn’t know his name.

He’d get swarmed in the hallways by those who idolized and admired him, and he would get complimented by the teachers of the school for being polite and getting his homework done on time. Anyone who didn’t like him, wanted to be him, and everyone else, well, they adored him. And why wouldn’t they? Thor was handsome, charming and smart, he was the schools football star and lovable jock. And with all this attention, it was hard not to fall back on old habits.

Thor’s cockiness did get the better of him once again however, and although he wasn’t outright rude to anyway, he didn’t make an effort to stop implications that he was better than everyone. With the exception of Steve, who could see right through him.

“Yknow,” Steve began,one evening after football practice. “You’ve got a really good heart Thor, but your ego can sometimes get in the way of that.”

Thor shrugged and tossed his helmet in his hands. “Well, what’s the point in being mean? If I were a king that treated my subjects poorly, surely they’d rise up to strike me from power.”

Steve frowned. “While that’s true there’s still dishonesty in false kindness. Why not just, be kind from the heart? I know you’re not a bad guy.”

Thor laughed, giving Steve a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Well I should hope I’m not! Anyway, if I was, I wouldn’t be nearly as beloved as I am, now would I?”

Steve gave Thor a bit of an awkward side smile, trying to understand his friends logic while simultaneously thinking that Thor somehow lost the point of the conversation.

After that Steve gave up on the more serious point of the conversation and the two friends proceeded to chat about this that and the other thing as they changed and packed up their things for the night. As they left the locker rooms Thor whispered something to Steve causing him to laugh and give Thor a nudge as they walked towards the school exit, completely unawares of the notebook that fell from Thor’s backpack and the hand that picked it up.

-

In Bruce’s defense he didn’t steal the notebook.

Actually scratch that. In Bruce’s defense he didn’t steal the notebook of the school’s “it” kid, football star, mister tall, blond and handsome himself.

He found the composition notebook on the floor of the hallway as he left the science club that night. He’d stayed a little later than he meant to but he’d gotten a little to absorbed in his work for it to be of much consequence and he was proud of the strides he made. That being said he wasn’t expecting a book in the middle of the hall so late at night, and was planning to bring it to the lost and found but paused when he saw the name.

Bruce sighed, clutching the notebook to his chest to calm his thrumming heartbeat as he reread the elegant scrawl on the front cover and yes, that definitely read Thor Odinson the 5th time around.

You could say Bruce knew him, or more accurately, knew _of_ him. Then again, who didn’t? It’s not everyday a literal adonis crash lands into your high school in senior year and turns everything on its head. Not that Bruce has been paying much attention. Alright, it was hard not to. But Bruce Banner was a nerd, and studying is what he does, whether it’s people or academic, most things are fascinating in their own right and Thor was no exception.They had a couple classes together and his stories and smiles were so infectious it was difficult not to be drawn in.

Not that he even knew Bruce was alive.

Bruce frowned and looked down at the cover of the notebook. Suppose that was for the best anyway. Thor was, Thor, and Bruce, well, he was Bruce. Not to mention his tastes in men aren’t exactly universally shared or accepted, but his closest friend Tony was on his side of love is love, so, at least he had that going for him. Oh well, Bruce had work he had to be doing for his presentation next month, he didn’t have time for crushes and heartbreak. It’d probably be for the best if he returned the notebook as quickly as possible and move on with his life.

Decided Bruce turned to the front desk to see if anyone was still in the office when something caught his eye.

A photograph had slipped from the pages of the notebook and fluttered to the ground. Bruce picked it up and turned it over to see it was a young child, supposedly Thor, at maybe 2 or 3, sitting between an older, serious looking man and a beautiful young woman. They all looked happy.

Bruce smiled and he glanced around the empty hall for a moment before thumbing through the pages of the notebook, smiling softly at the different photographs glued to the pages and doodles of things like lightning, hammers, and superheros in the margins. So Thor had a hidden love for superheros, cute.

However Bruce’s smile faded a bit when a newer picture caught his eye. It was near the front of the notebook and it looked like it had been taken recently. Bruce pulled the picture out and frowned, seeing that it was Thor with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a pale boy with long black hair, about their age. The boy had his arms crossed and was looking off to the side seeming displeased, but Thor was beaming and holding the guy to him. They were obviously very close.

Bruce thrust the pictures back into the pages and shut the book, feeling his heart twinge a bit, an odd feeling that was soon overcome with a strange anger. He didn’t know why he was irked by the picture, but it was upsetting nonetheless.

Of course Thor would have a partner, it was obvious that he would. He was dependable, kind, handsome, it only made sense he needed someone to match. The boy in the picture was fairly pretty and his elegance and pale skin matched Thor’s boyish charm and tanned physique. They looked good together. Bruce glanced at himself in the glass trophy case across the hall, taking in his unruly and dark curls, tired eyes, olive skin and scowled.

Bruce shoved the notebook into the bottom of his bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading home. He’d return it tomorrow.

-

The next morning Bruce was still a bit miffed, but more frustrated with himself for feeling frustrated than he was necessarily angry at Thor for something he had no right to be upset over. That being said he found himself holding the notebook close and waiting all day for an opportunity to return it as quickly as possible and avoid confrontation.

But by the time 6th period rolled around Bruce’s patience was running thin. Thor was constantly surrounded by obnoxious fans and jocks so Bruce could never find a chance to squeeze in to attempt to return the book.

Which is why it was an absolute blessing Bruce found him mostly secluded outside a classroom talking to his friend (Steve?) a few minutes before the second bell was about to ring.

“Thor!” Bruce called out, hurrying from down the hall to catch up when Steve left.

Thor turned at the sound of his name, but the smile on his face faltered when a short boy with round glasses and curly hair came running up to him, fumbling with his bag. Thor gave the kid a once over, not putting a name to his face, or anything to him really. Thor didn’t really remember interacting with him in anyway before.

“That’s me, though I don’t believe I know you in anyway. What do you need of me?”

Bruce paused at that, feeling his stomach twist a bit. Sure, he knew that he’d never spoken to Thor, and he wasn’t exactly the most interesting or eye catching person in school, but they had 3 classes and lunch period together. Was he just that boring? That he faded into the background?

The anger returned abruptly and Bruce had to grit his teeth and take a moment to control himself before he calmly reached into his bag and fished out the notebook, holding it out to Thor.

“No, you wouldn’t know me.” Bruce said, waving his hand dismissively when Thor tried to interrupt. “I wouldn’t expect you to. You dropped this yesterday, thought you might’ve wanted it back.”

Thor took the notebook, giving Bruce a strange look as Bruce began to turn and walk away. But for some reason, some irrational fury in Bruce made him stop and say, “Your boyfriend looks like a witch.”

What he didn’t account for was Thor puffing up, his face growing red with anger. “You shut up!” He shouted, indignant. “I won’t have you insult you my family like that!”

Bruce deflated, his anger quelled and his fear growing, he felt he should apologize or say something, but he merely shrugged and walked away as the second bell rang and Thor stomped off.

  
_I screwed up._ Bruce thought to himself dejectedly. _I should’ve kept my big mouth shut. Oh well, it’s probably for the best anyway, no more distractions and useless hope for things that’ll never happen. For now it’s back to work._


	4. Confusion

“I’m telling you, the nerve of him!” Thor shouted to Loki for the eleventh time since he got home. “To go through my personal items and proceed to pick a fight through insult, of all the rude, cowardly, unbelievable-” Thor continued to grumble to himself as he paced the study floor, ranting adamantly to Loki who was more or less ignoring him.

“It’s your fault for carrying around those ridiculous pictures, you have a phone for a reason. Not to mention you just stuff them in, it’s no wonder one fell out.” Loki responded, glancing up to see Thor’s indignant pout as his brother defended his rude schoolmate.

“That’s not the point!” Thor whined.

“Oh? Then what is the point?” Loki demanded, not looking up from his book but obviously paying a bit more attention to the conversation. 

“The point is he insulted you! Don’t you care about that at all?”

“Not even in the slightest.”

“Not to mention he was so, so, upended about the whole interaction, like he thought himself above it all.” Thor raved. “And the underlying anger paired with such an underhanded comment. Who does he think he is? He has no right to be angry with me, I don't even  _ know _ him.” 

The slamming of Loki’s book echoed through the tall ceilings, causing Thor to jump a bit, startled at the sudden noise. He turned to his brother who was leaning back nonchalantly on a footstool but was giving him a serious face, boarding on upset.

“It’s not that you didn’t  _ know  _ him brother, it’s that you never  _ noticed _ him.” 

Thor chewed his lip, his anger still boiling below the surface. “What difference does it make if I paid him any mind or not? He’s still no right to be insulting, I’m sure he’s just rude by nature.” 

Loki’s jaw dropped and he stared at Thor with a look of utter disbelief as his brother continued to mumble about to himself.

_ By the god’s, my brother is the most dense, hot headed fool in all the realm.  _

-

Although Thor’s anger had since abated a bit, he didn’t spot Bruce again until the next day as Thor scanned the lunch tables, unable to keep still as he looked this way and that.

“You alright there Thor? Who’re you looking for?” Steve asked, popping into his field of vision, a straw in his mouth. 

“That one rude guy I told you about, curly hair, thick glasses.” 

Steve coughed over his milk carton and narrowed his eyes at Thor like he was looking for something he’d missed. “Okay… Why?”

“Because I have to keep an eye on him! Who knows what else he might do or be plotting in the future.” 

Steve laughed and patted Thor on the back in a friendly gesture. “I think you’re overthinking this whole situation a little too much there bud. He was just returning a notebook and he snipped at you, who knows maybe he just had a bad day-”

“There he is!” Thor shouted, a bit too loudly as a couple people turned to look at them. Steve merely shrugged apologetically and followed the curve of Thor’s finger to see,

“Bruce?” 

Thor paused and gave Steve a calculating stare. “Oh you know him?” 

Steve shrugged and bit into his grilled cheese. “I know of him.” He said around the mouthful. “I know he’s pretty quite and shy for the most part, keeps to himself and doesn’t have a lot of friends. Real smart though, he’s a wizz in science class. I’ve never heard of him getting into any kind of fights before.”

Thor didn’t comment as he kept his eye on the guy. Bruce. He was sitting at a table at the far end of the cafeteria by himself, he seemed to be simultaneously studying while eating, jotting down notes and flipping through a book between bites. Ambidextrous huh? Even Thor had to begrudgingly admit that was impressive. 

“Everyone has a bad side to them, I guess I just saw it first.” Thor said. 

Although he couldn’t help but feel a small pang in his heart at the sight of Bruce hunched over and alone across the cafeteria… 

-

The next couple of weeks Thor developed a strange routine. 

After Loki’s comment Thor had been taking specific care to notice Bruce, at least from a distance. In an attempt to understand what caused him to react to him so unpleasantly. And, incidentally, they shared 3 courses together, so Thor developed a routine; every morning he’d loiter around the front hallways of school, near the labs, and wait for Bruce to walk in and he’d feign indifference and talk to whoever was nearby as Bruce passed and stopped into the science room to talk to the professor, as he did every morning, before heading to 1st period. He’d go about his day until second period, calculus, which he shared with Bruce. 

Thor would get to the classroom early and talk to whoever was around him until Bruce entered, walked to the his seat in the second to last row, by the window, took out his books and proceeded to stare at outside. 

One day in particular a brightly colored butterfly landed on a plant on the window sill and Bruce’s glazed eyes blinked and focused on the gentle creature before a soft smile slid across his lips and Thor found himself distracted from whatever conversation he was having, feeling like he’d discovered something intimate, and private, in Bruce’s sad smile.

But the moment was ruined when someone called out his name to get his attention and Bruce’s smiled disappeared as he glanced over, causing Thor’s heart to race as he turned away quickly, plastering a smile onto his face. But unable to focus on whoever was talking as Bruce’s smile flickered behind his eyelids. 

After 2nd period ended Thor went to 3rd, which he shared with Steve and his strange but charismatic acquaintance Tony, and after that was 4th period, which was literature.

Bruce was in this class as well, and he spoke a fair amount regarding the course material, and he seemed quite well read. 

_ Loki would like him _ . Thor thought absently during the class one day, before realizing the implications of his own thoughts. He blinked himself out of his daze, mortified not only that he’d had such a thought but also embarrassed from the fact he’d been staring directly in Bruce’s direction, and the other had obviously taken notice. If the way he was gripping his pencil and sneaking glances was any indication. 

Thor grew so red in the face he pulled loose the strands of hair he’d been unknowingly toying with and covered his face from view. 

Lunch came after 4th and more often than not Steve would catch him watching Bruce and tease him for it. 

Thor would brush it off, saying he was merely spacing out in that direction and the like, but if the heat on his face and the sly smile on his friends face was any indication, he wasn’t very convincing. 

6th period however, 6th period was an entirely different universe. 

Thor was never much interested in things like physics. He knew the subject well of course, and he enjoyed the experiments in practice, but the actual science behind certain things would oftentimes fly right over his head and he’d lose interest. More often that not Thor would find himself in another realm in that class before the bell rang, snapping him out of it. It wasn’t too much of an issue either, as long as he read to book and did he assignments the class wasn’t necessarily worth paying attention to. 

Until he started paying attention to Bruce. 

Bruce was electric in physics, adamant and enthusiastic about any and every topic. He knew the ins and outs of everything covered, and sometimes was even so bold as to correct the teacher, who merely smiled and thanked Bruce for his participation. 

Thor would watch Bruce, enthralled by his passion and the way his eyes would sparkle in the low light of the projector. It was something, magical. 

That is until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Thor turned and came face to face with a weasley looking kid he remembered talking to a few times prior.

“What is it Ross?” 

Thaddeus chuckled darkly and pointed to Bruce discreetly when he’d sat back down. “The nerve of him amiright? He’s so full of himself and he’s gotta know everything about everything don’t he? What a loser.” 

Thor frowned, feeling torn. “No I-” Thor paused and looked at Bruce who was watching them whisper with wide sad eyes before he saw Thor looking and he immediately closed himself off, his eyes going cold as he turned back to the front. 

“No, I don’t think so…” 

-

“He’s infuriating!” Thor shouted up at the night sky. 

“How so?” Steve asked, coming into his field of vision and standing over him from where he was lying on his back in the middle of the football field. 

Thor sat up, shaking the blades of grass from his jersey and resting his hands on his knees. “I-I don't know! My first impression of him was negative for a start, but now that I am aware of him I see no trace of that kind of offensive personality! He is quite, and kind...  polite and sincere…” Thor trailed off twirling a piece of grass between his fingertips before standing abruptly. 

“But then he goes and is uncivil to someone whomst he’d never even spoken too before! I’ve done him no ill, and surely I’d remember if we had some kind of quarrell. But even he said I wasn’t expected to know him! So what was the cause of him being so impolite, especially to me when you and Tony have both told me he’s never been unkind to either of you.” Thor flops back down onto his back, frustrated. He looks to the blade of grass he had in his hand, the nimble blade now crushed in his fist and fragile. “What did I do to earn his ill favor?” 

Steve crossed his arms, a playful smirk on his face. “Sounds like you’ve been watching him and thinking about him alot.” 

“Steve, I’m serious.” 

Steve laughed at sat down in the grass beside his friend. “So am I. Why don't you just ask him?” 

Thor huffed. “He won’t even look me in the face most days. And anytime he has it’s because…”

“So you do stare at him.” 

“Shut up!”

“Hahaha!” 

Thor played with an absent stand of hair, braiding and unbraiding it in front of his eyes. “I’m not unpleasant am I?” 

Steve thought for a moment. “No you’re not unpleasant.” He said decidedly. “But, you are very popular, and you know that, not that that’s an issue but, it might be a bit intimidating to someone quiet like Bruce. With all due respect Thor you have a bit of an ego, and that might not mesh well with someone like Bruce Banner.” 

“Well he started it!” Thor replied. “He was disrespectful first, so I am not the only one guilty of having an ego.” 

Steve only shrugged in response, leaving this to be something Thor figures out on his own. He stood and stretched, his hands out to the sky, before bending down and offering Thor a hand. “‘C’mon, let’s head back.” 


	5. Confrontation = A Hesitant Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IN ADVANCE ><
> 
> I just went where my brain went but i think Bruce deserves to be a little bitter sometimes, don't you?
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be all kinds of comfort and fluff !!!

Steve and Thor traversed the halls in easy conversation as they left the locker rooms, it was a little late in the evening but Steve and Thor tended to loiter after practice anyway. Neither of them really in too much of a rush to get home, they walked slowly through the twisting halls before Steve bid Thor goodnight and headed out to the parking lot behind school. Thor decided it would probably be quicker if he cut through the science hall to get out to the front of the school but as he began walking he heard the echo of a locker being slammed. Thor stooped down even so slightly and moved silently to the end of the hall to peer around the corner where he saw that Thaddeus Ross and one of his friends had Bruce pinned to a locker.

“Well looky what we got here, a lab rat has escaped from it’s cage.” 

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest definitely but Thor could see the slight quiver in his lip, but whether it was from anger or fear he wasn’t sure. “Just let me go Ross, I’ve never done anything to you.” 

Ross slammed Bruce back into the locker from where he was holding him by his shirt collar, “It don’t matter if you done anything or not, maybe I just hate seeing your dumb face.” 

Bruce scowled reaching up to grab the wrist that was pinning him. “I’m telling you to let go.” 

“Why don’tcha make me.” 

It was when Ross began to reel back that Thor decided it was time to step in. Bruce may have been rude to him, but at the same time he seemed really kindhearted and genuine, if a bit misunderstood. Hell in his mind he probably thought that he was just being honest. But rude or not no one deserved to be bullied, especially just for the sake of being bullied. But before Thor could even start down the hall Bruce sprung into action. 

The smaller boy twisted the wrist that was pinning him to the locker causing Ross to yelp in pain and let go, staggering backward. Bruce followed his momentum forward, twisting Ross’s arm upwards and back, then from there he landed a right hook square on Ross’s jaw, sending him sprawling across the hall. Bruce turned to Ross’s friend, squaring his shoulders and staring at the guy until he took one look at Ross before turning and running. 

Thor stood there shell shocked, his jaw dropped open as he watched Bruce’s shoulders heave with every rage fueled breath he took. 

Thor had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

He took a step closer and his sneaker squealed loudly on the tile, echoing down the hallway and causing Bruce to whip around to him. Thor wasn’t sure what kind of a picture he made, his eyes wide and sparkling and his mouth open in amazement, but all he could think to do was raise his hands up in a placating manner and offering a crooked smile. 

Bruce scowled at him and gestured to Ross’s unconscious form, “What, are you here to bully me too?” He demanded.

“Wha-ah. Huh?” Thor asked eloquently. “N-No I-” 

“Hello?” A voice called out a few hallways down.

Bruce and Thor tensed, snapping back to reality as the situation dawned on the both of them. Bruce had just knocked someone out, at school, and Thor could probably be seen as a pretty definite accomplice. Bruce’s anger seemed to dissipate as fear dawned on his features, he looked up at Thor with big brown eyes and Thor found himself thundering down the hall and grabbing Bruce by the wrist.

“Run.” He whispered. 

And so they ran. Thor wasn’t sure how long he pulled Bruce along, but at some point Bruce’s wrist slipped from his own and Thor turned around with the intent to grab him again and bring him god knows where but he stopped when he saw the look on the other boys face. 

Bruce looked terrified. He was staring down at his hands like there was something on them that he couldn’t see and Thor felt his heart ache, he reached out, to be empathetic, to be sympathetic to offer comfort in any way. But Bruce flinched at the movement are darted away, looking small and fragile. 

“Why. Why did you run? Why did you take me and run?” He asked softly. 

Thor dropped his hand clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. “I...I don’t know.” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around his middle like he was hugging himself and began to back away. “You shouldn’t have gotten involved Thor.”

“Well I couldn’t just leave you there!” Thor argued.

“I can take care of myself!” Bruce retorted, his earlier fury returning for a moment before he sighed, resigned, looking so distressed that Thor’s heart nearly broke at the sight. “I can take care of myself… I always have. Just, leave me alone.” 

Bruce turned and started walking in the other direction and above the clouds began to gather as rain began to fall on the two of them. Thor reached out to Bruce’s silhouette, calling his name softly, and for a moment Bruce paused, before he kept going. Leaving Thor to watch his retreating form in the rain. 

-

Thor arrived home soaked through and chilled to the bone, though he was still a bit to disassociated to realize it before he’d showered, dressed and gotten into bed. His family had been concerned of course but Thor offered them an excuse about getting dinner with Steve and neglecting to call. And after promising to be more careful he excused himself to bed for the night, where he’d been lying awake ever since.  

Bruce’s reactions had been more than a bit perplexing, and Thor couldn’t help but toss and turn, restless, at not being able to understand why. Bruce was a bit of a loner, that much was obvious by looking at him, but what was it that made him feel like he needed to be so isolated? Thor thought back on all the thing he observed about him, and the one thing that seemed to stick out was the distant and pained expression Bruce wore when he’d pulled away on the sidewalk, staring down at his hands like he thought he was guilty of some crime. 

Was it fear? That made Bruce keep himself so far apart from others? It certainly seemed so… Or at least it was part of it. But at the same time Bruce had done no wrong, he was acting in self defense and in all honesty either from himself or Bruce, Ross did have it coming one day or another. 

Thor sighed and rolled onto his side, feeling lost and unsure of his next course of action. Bruce would probably want even less to do with Thor now… 

_ Even so,  _ Thor thought stubbornly.  _ Even if his only reaction is too tell me he never wishes to see me again I will apologize when I see him tomorrow. _

-

And as such Thor found himself loitering by the science hall the next morning, waiting a bit anxiously if the rapid bouncing of his knee was any indication. And as he scanned the crowds of school goers he felt a bit of smug satisfaction when he noticed that Thaddeus Ross was nowhere in sight. 

Thor felt the atmosphere shift when Bruce entered the front doors. The chatter was much less jovial and more conspiratorial as many gave him a side eye as he passed, his head down and his books held protectively to his chest. He was coming straight for the science room and Thor, unsure of how to present himself or where to put his hands, bounced on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped behind his back. 

But when Bruce looked up the awkward smile on his face fell when he saw red rimmed eyes and a shadow over his face. Bruce paused when he saw Thor waiting by the door and he took a hesitant step forward, and then another, like Thor was the one who was going to run away if he moved to suddenly.

When Bruce got in a distant proximity so as to not be eavesdropped on Thor moved the slightest bit closer, “Bruce…” 

“I’m sorry-” They both began.

Bruce paused for a moment before giggling quietly and Thor smiled at the sound feeling pleased. 

“Bruce, I-” 

The crackling of the loudspeaker was loud overhead and Bruce held up a hand to pause Thor, but his face sank when he heard the message.

“Would Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson please report to the principal's office? Again that is Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson.” 

If all eyes weren’t already trained on the two of them they definitely were now and Thor lamented the loss of Bruce’s bright smile as the boy seemed to pull away from him again and start down the hall. Thor followed him silently, and as they walked Thor heard a familiar voice call out to him and upon turning around he saw Steve running towards him. 

“Thor! Is everything alright?” He asked when he caught up to them. “I heard about what happened but…” He chanced a look at Bruce who had stopped as well before looking away. “I didn’t know you were involved.” 

Bruce scowled and started briskly walking down the hall.

“I, I’ll explain later!” Thor replied absently as he started after Bruce. “I’m sorry Steve, I have to go!” 

Thor caught up to Bruce a ways down the hall as he sat in on of the chair outside of the principal's office as he waited to be called in. Thor stood adjacent to him for a moment, wringing his hands together nervously before sitting down next to him, feeling at a loss of words. He still wanted to apologize but it felt like the moment had passed, and Bruce didn’t seem up for the conversation. The other boy was looking distraught, staring down at his hands again, watching as he gentle clenched and unclenched them in anxiety. 

“It’s not your fault.” Thor said after a moment. “You were acting in self defense, you’ve done no wrong here. I must admit, you’re strength is quite formidable and I was very impressed by how you handled yourself. You seemed like an entirely different person.” 

Thor hoped that Bruce would take the compliment as that he did something worthy of praise, but it anything it just seemed to make him look more pained. “I don’t like being that person... “ He murmured. “I don’t like, losing myself in anger a-and, and violence. That’s not who I am, or who I want to be.” 

Bruce sighed and looked at Thor, the expression on his face was stricken and Thor instinctively reached out and took the other boys hand, and he allowed it.

“What about you?” Bruce asked after a moment. 

“What about me?” 

Bruce scoffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “What about your reputation? Your gold student, and mister perfect prestige. Aren’t you worried about what’ll happen when everyone thinks you got in trouble for helping the local science nerd out? Or will that just make everyone love you more because you’re so thoughtful and courageous.” 

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Bruce, confused. “Why would I ever care about that? I am going to tell the principal the truth of what I saw, you defended yourself, nothing more, nothing less, I was merely a bystander. Bruce, I am sure that if you inform the principal of the same and own your triumph with dignity, the school will come to see you as a person to be respected.”

It was then that Bruce broke, his eyes going blurry and his hands beginning to shake as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make himself smaller. 

“I, I’m not like you Thor.” Bruce replied. “You, your popular and beloved, strong, smart and handsome. Charismatic and charming. You, you have everything going for you, you exist in your own little bubble of perfection free from fear or judgment. You’ve never had to know what it was like to prove yourself. To go through each day having to prove that you're worth recognition, because you were born with it. I don’t want my anger to control me because, I don’t want to be respected out of fear or admiration, I want people to respect me for  _ me _ .”

Thor stared at Bruce astounded by his emotional outburst. He had no idea that Bruce was so deeply hurt and at war with himself, and he found himself moving closer and reaching to hold Bruce’s hand again, to offer some kind of silent support. To be so lost and uncertain of one’s own worth… Thor had no idea what that would feel like. 

They sat there in a companionable silence, the only noise in the hall was the the muffled sound of first period lessons and Bruce’s quiet sniffling.Thor remained silent while Bruce dried his tears and collected himself. Absently Thor found himself brushing the pad of his thumb gently along the back of Bruce’s hand, and for a moment, it seemed like Bruce was about to return his hold when-

The door opened and the principal stepped out, his eye patch making him much more intimidating than he would otherwise be, though the dark trench coat was a bit of a surprise as well. “Children, I am Principal Fury. Come in.”

Bruce stood, dropping Thor’s hand quickly and Thor mourned the loss of its warmth as he followed the other boy inside.

“Have a seat.” Principal Fury said, indicating two chairs in the middle of the room facing his desk. When the two were seated the principal steepled his hands on the desk and gave them each a calculating glare. “It has come to my attention that one, or both of you, were involved in a fight last night.”

Thor glanced at Bruce out of the corner of his eye and saw that, to his surprise, Bruce was looking straight at the principal, staring him in the eye. “It was me. I hit Thaddeus.”

Fury looked between the both of them. “Seeing as how you have no reason to lie, Mr. Banner, especially with your presentation being so close at hand, is there any  _ reason _ you hit Thaddeus Ross?” 

Bruce looked away, clenching his fists.

It was then that Thor piped up. “It was in self defense.” Fury turned to look at Thor, one eyebrow raised, as did Bruce who looked, relieved. “I saw the whole thing, Ross was shoving Bruce into a locker after school hours and was rearing up to punch him. Bruce only acted defensively and he stopped after the single hit.” 

Fury scribbled something down on his desk before turning to address Bruce again. “If it was indeed self defense, why did you run?” 

“That was also me.” Thor interjected. “I heard the night staff and panicked, so I grabbed Bruce and ran.” 

Fury gave Thor a calculating look. “If you were not directly involved and it was only self defense why did  _ you _ run.” 

Thor looked at Bruce with a strangely gentle expression. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “He seemed so distressed that, I know if we were found in that moment, he would’ve broken down in panic, and I didn’t want to see him so distressed. So I grabbed him and ran, to, give him time.” 

Bruce gazed back at Thor, his mouth slightly parted and Thor offered him a small smile before turning back to Fury. 

“If there is a punishment to be had then so be it, but what I say is the truth, and I will stand by it.” 

Fury waved a hand dismissively, “That won’t be necessary, you’re free to go. Another eye witness turned up as well, but I just wanted to make sure I had the details straight. You are lucky though Banner, without Thor here I might’ve had to cancel your presentation tomorrow. So keep the fighting to a minimum before future events.” 

Bruce smiled, relieved, and nodded his head fervently as he and Thor stood. “Yes sir, thank you sir.” 

The two left the office and once they were in the hall Bruce let out a big sigh and grinned at Thor, seeming incredibly giddy. “Thank you.”

Thor smiled back, pleased to be on the receiving end of Bruce’s happiness. “Think nothing of it. Now, I must ask, what is this presentation I keep hearing about?”

Bruce’s smile faltered a bit but didn’t fade as he wrung his fingers together nervously. “Oh it’s, nothing really. Just a little thing I put together after school. It’s offers extra credit in physics for anyone who attends but it’s not mandatory or anything.”

“I see, is that why you spend so much time in the science rooms in the morning? Practice and preparations?”

“Yeah our teachers been the one helping me set it up and, wait. How did you know I go to the labs every morning?” 

Now it’s was Thor’s turn to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck distractedly. “I’m observant.” 

Bruce gave him a skeptical look before letting it slide. “Right. But that’s all it is, just some boring demonstrations and science babble.” 

“Then I will be attending!” Thor said, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. 

Bruce sputtered, his face flushing a bit. “D-Didn’t you hear what I said?? It’s just, a bunch of stuff you wouldn’t be interested in. Besides don't you have football practice on Wednesday’s?” 

Thor smiled slyly and stepped a bit closer to Bruce, feeling emboldened. “How did  _ you _ know I have football practice on Wednesday.” 

Bruce’s face colored even further and Thor laughed, delighted. “The team will be fine without me for one practice. And who’s to say that I am not interested in science? I know it is much more important than you let on, so who is to say if it is important to you that it’s not important to me?” 

Bruce shook his head, obviously flustered but not displeased. “D-do what you will.” He conceded before turning to retreat down the hall, but as he did so he paused.

He turned around, fidgeting with the ends of his shirt. “D-Don’t take this the wrong way, but… usually, usually I hate people like you. The ego, the narcissism, the swagger, b-but. But you’re different… so. Thank you.” 

Thor watched as Bruce ran down the hall towards the science room, and even with Bruce’s awkward attempt at a compliment Thor couldn’t wipe the dopey grin off his face. 

-

It wasn’t until he was recounting the conversation with Loki that Thor started to piece together what exactly Bruce said to him. 

“What do you make of him brother?” Thor asked as he continued to pace about the study floor.

“I think he’s absolutely right.”

Thor froze, staring at Loki with an incredulous look on his face. “You, think he right? To say I’ve an ego, to insinuate I don’t care for others.”

Loki closed whatever book it was that he was reading this time and leaning his elbows on his knees. “It’s not a matter of caring for others or not brother, it is the way in which you do it. When you care for others, you care for them fiercely but when you don’t it’s as if they don’t exist. Surely this is not the first time Bruce Banner has gotten bullied, but it’s the first time you’ve  _ seen _ it, because now you’ve noticed Bruce. How many times do you think you left football practice and walked past Bruce sitting alone in the hall, or missed a paper ball that someone threw at him, or every whispered word they sneered about him.”

Loki got up and crossed the room to where his brother stood, looking frazzled and uncertain. He placed a companionable hand on Thor’s shoulder and said, “Brother, you care deeply that much is true. But you care when you  _ want _ to care, when it is convenient or beneficial, and that’s not what caring is about. You surround yourself with mindless sheep that flock to you as their shepherd to build yourself a tower of praise, and you stand so tall upon your pedestal that you don’t see those who are being stepped on.” Loki turned Thor towards him then, and looked him in the eye.

“You are not a bad person brother. But have you ever considered that the reason you find Bruce so peculiar is that he was the first one to chip away at your tower? The first one to not fall unprompted to your charm and appeal? Perhaps the reason you find yourself liking him so much is the fact that he’s the first who didn’t initially like you.”  

And with that Loki turned on his heel and left the room, casually bidding their parents goodnight like he hadn’t just turned Thor’s entire world view and self image on its head. 

Thor wasn’t even entirely aware how he got into bed that night, his mind still reeling with what Loki had told him. No, what Loki had  _ shown _ him. 

What happened to those days, that Thor had wanted to be a superhero, what happened to the days where he swore he’d fight crime, he’d save the little guy and stand up for what’s right. What happened to the soft, humble and innocent side that told his mom he wanted to grow up helping people. 

He grew up, that much was true, but he was a hero only to himself. He’d spent so long in a self absorbed haze, demanding attention and affection he never earned nor was deserving of, and for what? What did he gain from only believing in himself? 

_ ‘I usually hate guys like you….’  _ “Yeah… so did I…” 

Thor rolled over onto his back, staring up at the empty ceiling above him,  _ something has to change _ . Thor thought back to Bruce’s happy smile when he told the truth of last night, his bright eyes and slight grin when they teased each other in the hall. The wide eyed look he got when he told Bruce he wanted to support his presentation, to support  _ him. _

Thor felt his heart rate pick up, humming in his chest.  _ Ah, so this is what it feels like.  _

As he drifted off Thor’s last conscious thought was that he would have to tell Bruce how he felt. 


	6. Uncertainty

It turns out telling Bruce how he felt was not as simple as Thor had otherwise believed. 

Thor had been loitering by the science room the next morning, his clothes straightened, his hair combed, and with a mental list of things he wanted to say. But when Bruce walked in, towing a second bag full of charts and posters, his hair a mess and his glasses askew Thor couldn’t say a goddamn word. 

Thor just stood there, watching stupidly as Bruce came walking over, struggling with his cargo, but when Bruce looked up and smiled at him he might as well have passed out right then.

Instead he spurred into action and crossed to Bruce, gently taking one of his bags and an armload of posters from him and smiled, feeling unusually giddy. “Good morning Bruce, I see you’ve come prepared.” 

Bruce laughed and Thor wanted to bottle the sound and carry it with him.

“Yeah more or less, it’s been crazy. I almost thought I wouldn’t have everything ready in time but I managed.” 

Thor opened the door for Bruce and followed him inside the science room, nodding at their teacher and as Bruce walked to a table at the far end of the room where they set his bags down. “Thanks for your help Thor. I saw you waiting in the hall when I walked in, did you need something?” Bruce asked, turning his big doe eyes and slight smile to Thor, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Thor’s heart was clamoring in his throat and it took him a few moments of nervous coughing before he managed to get his train of thought back. “Well, yes there was something I wish to discuss-” 

“Oh Brucie-brew!” 

Thor nearly jumped out of his skin as a loud voice rang out in the quiet room. Thor turned around to see none other than Tony standing in the doorway, looking a big surprised and a lot mischievous. 

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Mr. Tall, blonde and handsome himself.” Tony whistled as he came over, resting an elbow on Bruce’s shoulder and grinning at the other boy as he tried to shake him off. “What can we do you for?” 

Bruce adjusted his glasses from where they’d slipped down his nose, glaring at Tony. “I was about to find out before you interrupted.” He turned his attention back to Thor, smiling a bit sheepishly. “Sorry about him, what was it you wanted to talk about?” 

Thor sputtered for a few moments, “You, you know what? It’s not that important I, I’ll just-” Thor started to back up, unwilling to take his eyes off Bruce but also not entirely aware of his surroundings. He bumped into a small rack of beakers, and turned around in a panic to steady them before turning back to Bruce and Tony. “I uh, I’ll see you later.” He called before dashing out into the hallway. 

Bruce stood still for moment, staring after the other teen a bit dazed until Tony’s smug grin came sliding into his field of vision. 

“He likes you.” He snickered. 

Bruce huffed and shrugged off Tony’s hand to turn back to his work, trying to ignore the way his heart pounded at the notion. “No he doesn’t, he’s just being kind that’s all. Yesterday was stressful for the both of us and he’s probably just trying to make it up to me.” 

Tony laughed and inserted himself back into Bruce’s vision, earning himself an exaggerated eye roll. “Oh come on! He’s always got this big macho swagger going on but he was falling all over himself talking to you. “ 

“You know you’re not exactly humble yourself.” 

“Exactly! And the only time I embarrass myself  _ that  _ hard is when someone's caught my eye. He’s into you Brucie, that’s for  _ sure. _ ” 

Bruce swatted Tony to the side. “You’re getting in the way.

Tony pouted and crossed his arms, leaning petulantly on the corner of the table and for a moment Bruce thought he might actually get some peace and quiet, but he could almost hear the light bulb appear above Tony’s head and his friend turned to face him once again. “Is he coming?” 

Bruce pretended to be oblivious as he double checked the answers on his equations. “Is who doing what?”

Tony elbowed him, knocking his pencil to the side. “Is Thor coming to the science fest tonight?” 

“Why would he?” Bruce scoffed. “I mean… he said he would, but he’s probably got practice tonight and physics doesn’t really seem like it would interest him.” 

Tony smiled and poked Bruce in the side, causing him to squeak and jump away. “You want him too.” 

Bruce felt his face color but he stood his ground. “Not I don’t.” He said defensively.

“Oh yes you do, you’ve got the word ‘hopeful’ written across your forehead. I guess Thor isn’t the only one head over heels.” 

Bruce felt himself blush to the tips of his ears and he grabbed Tony by the shoulders and steered him out into the hall. “I don’t like Thor, he doesn’t like me, and he's not coming to my presentation. Now get out, you're distracting me and I have to have everything in order for tonight.”

Tony laughed on the other side of the door as Bruce closed and slumped against it, holding his wrist to his chest and counting the fluttering pulse until he calmed down. So what if he was a little hopeful that Thor would make good on his strange declaration and come to the presentation tonight, it’s not like he would be heartbroken if he didn’t, would he?

Bruce should his head to try and rid himself of the little voice that sounded suspiciously like Tony. Of course he wouldn’t be, Thor was his friend, or something like that, nothing more, nothing less. 

Thor was the ‘it’ guy, popular, handsome, athletic, and actually thoughtful and sweet when you got to know him. And Bruce was, well. Bruce. But for whatever reason Thor had decided he’d taken a bit of a liking to him, and Bruce could be content.

At least that’s what he told himself.

-

School went by in a blur for the most part, the only thing that seemed to come up in clarity as he remembered the day was Thor’s bright smile and blue eyes as every time he entered a class they shared Thor would spot him and sit by his desk to chat. And when they didn’t have class he’d essentially walk Bruce to his classroom standing there for a moment like there was something right on the tip of his tongue. But then the bell would sound and Thor would dismiss himself and scurry off, casting a final look to Bruce and waving before he disappeared down the hall. Leaving Bruce standing there with his heart throbbing and his palms sweaty like there was something, he was missing. 

But then class would start and Bruce would back into the room more that a little dumbstruck to the point he missed the curious glances of his classmates when they whispered about who it was who was on the other side of the door. 

And so they day went on as such, Bruce found Thor’s enthusiasm and excitement infectious and he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he listened to Thor tell him stories about England and his family.  And Thor seemed to smile all the brighter when he managed to tell Bruce a silly anecdote that would gift him one of Bruce’s rare laughs.

And when it was time for Bruce to set up for his presentation Thor was, reluctant to leave. 

“Are you certain you can set up by yourself? I do not mind assisting you.” Thor asked for the 5th time.

Bruce laughed, “Yes I’m sure. I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise for you.” He replied, albeit with a little bit of a heavy heart, he still wasn’t quite convinced that Thor was still going to show up. 

Thor smiled sweetly and clasped his hands in front of him. “Right, well, I suppose I will, leave you to it then.” 

“Sounds good Thor, thanks for everything today, it was nice to hang out with you.” 

Thor beamed, obviously pleased and completely unaware of Bruce’s heart hammering in his throat. “Yes, of course, anytime.”

Bruce smiled back but Thor started fidgeting again, and he looked at Bruce like he so desperately wanted to say something that Bruce stepped towards him and put his hand on Thor’s like he’d done for him in the principal's office. “Thor I… if there’s, something bothering you, you know you can tell me right?” 

Thor swayed closer, like he was being pulled by some invisible magnetic force. “Bruce I… I have to go.” 

And just like that the warmth of Thor’s body heat was gone and Bruce felt strangely cold in his wake. Bruce was still standing on the tips of his toes like he was waiting for something and he rolled back onto his heels, feeling more than a little confused and hurt. 

He got the rest of his presentation together in silence and carried his things into the auditorium, setting up on the easels and whiteboards as students started filing in. He chanced a a glance at the audience and say Tony and Nat talking quietly to each other in the back right of the room, probably arguing about something or other. 

There was a few familiar faces here and there, not that there were many faces to see, it wasn’t incredibly well attended and Bruce didn’t expect it to be, but it was a start. 

As he glanced around he tried and failed to not be disappointed when he didn't notice a certain someone in the crowd, that is until he noticed Tony waving to catch his attention and as they made eye contact he pointed down to the front row. And there, in the middle seat, as close to the stage as he could manage, was Thor of all people. 

He made eye contact with him and Thor smiled, twirling a bit of hair nervously and offering him a half smile. Bruce grinned and gave a small two fingered wave by his side, feeling inexplicably giddy, and when he looked back to Tony he and Nat were both giving him obnoxiously big thumbs up, though whether for the presentation or Thor he wasn’t sure.

As the presentation began and went on people seemed to come and go, which was to be expected. Not everyone was here out of the goodness of their hearts after all, but the fact that they were here still meant something and Bruce gave it all he had, keeping it light hearted but scientific and cracking jokes here and there which would get a laugh. It was thrilling. And Bruce couldn’t help but imagine this being something he could imagine himself doing. 

As he went on, he would chance a look at Thor every now and again and the look of pure adoration and awe he wore plainly was more than enough to have Bruce nearly stumbling over his carefully planned script more than a few times. It was confusing, and exhilarating.

Tony and Nat waved goodbye when they had to leave, both of them having a strict curfew, but Thor, Thor stayed during the whole thing. And when it was over Thor stood to applaud, and Bruce couldn’t help but blush hotly in the spotlight, feeling overcome with affection. 

As the students filed out Bruce hurried to tidy his things, trying to speed things along to hopefully ask Thor what he thought, or if he had any questions, but when he turned back, Thor was gone. 


	7. At Last

Bruce tried to find Thor in the crowd of people pushing through the doors, he scanned the area for any signs of the other teen and felt his heart sink when he realized that Thor had really just,  _ left _ .

It was, unlike him, or at least he thought it was. He’d made the effort to come and had spent all day treating Bruce kindly, that he’d actually started to believe that he,  _ cared _ about him. 

He wanted to be angry, he wanted to find Thor and tell him off for treating him like he was someone significant, he wanted to yell at himself for getting his hope up, he wanted to feel  _ something.  _ But instead he felt hopelessly numb, like something inevitable had happened and he’d fallen for it, just like he was supposed to. 

Bruce packed up his things in silence, ignoring the constant buzz of his phone in his pocket which was most likely Tony demanding to know the details on Thor after the presentation ended, and honestly Bruce wanted those details too. He silently and slowly carried his items from the the stage back to the science room, an obvious drag in his step. 

Inside he set his things back on the back table and turned to see his teacher smiling softly from behind his desk. “I’m glad you wanted to keep my presentation for future students Mr. Heimdall, it’s an honor. I’ve got everything gathered here so… I guess I’ll be on my way.” 

Heimdall gave Bruce a look that made it feel like the teacher was looking straight through him. “You seem troubled Bruce, did the presentation not go as well as you hoped?” 

Bruce shook his head, rubbing the side of his arm slightly. “N-No, everything was about what I’d expected. I guess I’m just tired.” 

Heimdall nodded understandingly and wished Bruce a goodnight as he made for the door. 

“Oh Bruce.” He called out, stopping the teen at the door. “I forgot to mention, earlier Steve and his friend Thor came in here asking for your locker number. Because they asked a teacher for it I assumed they didn't mean anything suspicious by it so I gave it to them. You might want to check it before you go home.” 

Bruce couldn’t stop the small grin that appeared on his face as he adjusted his backpack straps. “I-I will, thank you.” 

Bruce gave him a knowing smile and wished Bruce a goodnight once again as the teen nearly sprinted to his locker, a lump in his throat. When he got there he didn’t see anything on the door but he quickly entered his locker combination and wrenched it open so quickly he almost missed the piece of paper stuck in the ventilation slots on the door. H

He gently pulled the folded piece of paper from the slits and opened it to an almost elegant looking scrawl. The letter read; 

_ Dearest Bruce,  _

_ It has come to my attention that there are still many things in this world that I do not know, and many people that I know even less of. You’ve made me realize, that I was looking at the world through a mirror. My reflection was the most important part and anyone that didn’t fit in alongside the border was not worth my time, and that was a conceded way to live. Because of you, I’ve realized that I wish to better myself and the world that I live in, I like you, hated people like me. When all this time I hadn’t realized I had become my enemy. I wish to rectify that, and I have you to thank, with your knowledge, compassion and your generous words, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wished, to speak to you about this in person but it seems my words halt when I am greeted by your smile, and so I ran from your presentation like a coward, too scared to show my face when you received this. But know that my words ring true, and that it was my honor to attend. Thank you for all that you do, have done and have yet to do Bruce Banner, I will see you in the morrow. Goodnight, Thor.  _

“And that’s what the letter said.” Thor stated to Loki after relaying his letter to Bruce from memory. He had thought it out a great deal during the presentation. 

“I see,” Loki said, flipping a few pages in a book he seemed to be holding merely for the merit of it. “And what did Bruce say?” 

Thor scratched his neck uncertainly. “W-Well I didn’t stay to find out… I was, nervous to say the least.” 

“So you ran?” 

“Yes I ran!” 

“Pathetic.” 

“You say that as if I don’t already know that. It was nerve wracking to write that and put it in his locker to begin with. If you’re so well equipped for emotions of this sort then what would  _ you _ do?” 

Loki thought for a moment, flipping absently through the pages of his book before snorting condescendingly. “I’m partial to written word, why not write your feelings into poetry?” When he was met with silence Loki looked up to see Thor with stars in his eyes. “Y-You’re not seriously considering,  _ writing poetry _ are you? In this day and age?” 

But Thor wasn’t listening, already rummaging around in his school bag and pulling out a notebook and a pen. “You always have the best ideas brother! I shall get started on the verses right away!” He said, rushing up the stairs to his room. 

“You’re a ridiculous and utter fool!” Loki called after him.

-

Thor couldn’t find Bruce if his life depended on it. 

He’d waited in the hall between the front doors and the science room all morning but he didn’t see any sign of him the entire time. It was, disheartening for sure, to be avoided after his letter last night, well, that could only mean one thing. 

Thor sighed as the warning bell rang for the first time and dragged himself to his locker, not in much of a hurry to avoid being late to class. He entered his code and opened it slowly, only pausing when he saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground. Curious, he picked up to see it was the letter he’d written for Bruce with a little lime green sticky note stuck to the center of it. 

_ Dear Thor,  _

_ I don’t really know what to say. This is incredibly, nice of you to write, I’m honored really. I’m glad I could, help? Be an inspiration? Anyway this was, really sweet, and I’d tell you in person too but, well for the same reasons I guess. But I’m not going to be in school tomorrow, I’ve got a doctors appointment, so, I’ll see you soon. Bruce.  _

Thor’s smile grew as he read the letter, feeling a warmth bloom in his chest and spread all the way out to his fingertips. Bruce liked the letter, it made Bruce happy, he said it was  _ sweet _ . Thor was an absolute goner. 

“You want me to read what?” Steve asked later over the lunch table, nearly choking on a chicken nugget. 

“Poetry!” Thor repeated. “I’ve written some in order to demonstrate my affections for Bruce Banner and I would like your input as my trusted friend. I attempted to have Loki read them for me as well but he refused even though it was his idea.”

Steve coughed drily as he took a swig of his water bottle, looking a bit more red faced than usual. “I-I mean I can try of course. Give’em here.” 

Thor handed the papers over proudly and watched as Steve read them and his face grew more and more red. But he stuck it out and eventually handed them back with a smile that looked more like a grimace. “I’m not a poetry guy myself but they’re really nice Thor, I’m sure Bruce will like them.” 

Thor beamed, obviously pleased as he put the papers back into his bag. “I hope the day will go by quickly, I can’t wait to see Bruce tomorrow.” 

-

The next day Bruce was loitering outside school, more than a little scared of the possibility of seeing Thor, or rather the lack thereof. Bruce sighed and leaned against the brick wall, he didn't give too much away right? If anything he was pretty polite and kept it simple, there wasn’t much to read between right? 

He sighed again and walked up the steps and glanced around, feeling a bit out of place with his anxiety keyed up so high, and when he didn’t immediately spot Thor he couldn't tell if he was relieved of disappointed. 

Bruce squeezed himself through the crowded hall and retreated to his locker at the end of the science hall to get ready for the day and inside, was another letter. Bruce smiled down at Thor’s familiar penmanship and had to read it over, at least twice before he realized, it was a love poem. 

_ When people see color _

_ When people see brown _

_ What is it I wonder _

_ What is it that makes them frown _

_ Brown is warm _

_ Brown is kind _

_ Like a summer storm _

_ Like peace of mind _

_ Your eyes are not brown, no. _

_ They are amber and honey _

_ A live copper wire _

_ The weather when sunny _

_ They set me on fire _

Bruce felt like his face was on fire as he read it over the second time, his face warm all the way out to the tips of his ears. 

Well, Thor certainly had a way with words, a brazen, embarrassingly forward way with words. But it was also endearing, and, thoughtful. Bruce found himself smiling down at the sweet little poem, so lost in his own little world that Bruce didn’t notice the shadow of someone standing over him.

“Whatcha got there Bruce? Someone writing you love letters?” 

“JESUS!” Bruce yelled, nearly dropping the letter in surprise as he turned to see Tony standing on his toes to look over his shoulder, a shit eating grin on his face. “Tony! You can’t just sneak up on people like that.” 

Tony merely shrugged, looking to smug for Bruce’s liking. “Is that from Thor?” 

Bruce flushed, worrying the paper minutely between his fingers before he nodded.

Tony let out a whistle and before Bruce could react snatched the paper from his hands and sped read it before Bruce could grab it back from him. “Wowowow Brucie, seems like you got yourself on hell of an admirer. You talk to him about it? What did he say? Did you ask him out yet?” 

“I, I haven’t talked to him yet.” Bruce murmured.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Tony demanded. “He obviously likes you, if going by this mush is any indication.” 

Bruce grabbed the poem back and glared at Tony who only laughed. “I’ll talk to him about it.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yes.” 

Tony grinned and gave Bruce a pat on the back. “Make sure you do, he seems to bring out the best in you.” And with that small bit of sentimentality Tony turned and left giving Bruce a customary wave as he disappeared down the hall.

Bruce just stared after him, a bit shell shocked but appreciative nonetheless. He looked down the the poem he was holding to his chest and smiled at it, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he thought about how excited he was for 2nd period. 

-

Thor was standing outside the classroom when Bruce left first period, his face lighting up when he saw the other teen. 

“Bruce!” He greeted. “How was your appointment?” 

Bruce grinned back, remembering the little slip of paper in the back of his bag, “It was okay, just a check up. I need to get new glasses but that’s about it.” 

Thor’s smile turned soft. “You should get similar frames, these suite you.” 

Bruce’s face turned a bit red and he ducked his head bashfully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Thank you.” 

“It is my pleasure, shall we go to class?” 

“Sure.”

-

Thor never said anything about the poem, or if he did Bruce missed it.

Bruce wanted to wait to mention it until the other teen brought it up but it seemed like he was dead set on not being the first to mention it, and Bruce wasn’t exactly sure. Thor was certainly being more forward and flirtatious that usual, not to mention very complimentary, and Bruce wasn’t sure what to make of it. He considered asking Thor about it, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if it was his place to, or if there was something specific Thor was trying to do. So he left it alone, choosing instead to respond positively to Thor’s teasing and responding in kind. 

It was obvious flirting to everyone around them. Nat rolled her eyes, Tony was obnoxious and Steve seemed supportive but looked about ready to choke on the second hand embarrassment. And for the first time Bruce didn’t give a shit. 

Thor, Thor made him feel things he’d never felt before, he felt, calm and electric at the same time. He didn’t care what anyone else was thinking of if anyone else was looking because Thor was looking at him with,  _ that _ face and he couldn’t care less about what anyone else thought. Thor made him  _ happy _ in a way no one else had, and it was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. 

It wasn’t until the next poem that Bruce was beginning to question why Thor didn’t just, confront him about them. 

He found it in his locker after science club ended and assumed Thor must have put it there before he went to practice. 

_ I like your smile _

_ It reminds me of home _

_ A place, and a face _

_ To return when I roam _

_ I like your eyes _

_ So warm and so bright _

_ A star, so far, _

_ To light up the night _

_ I like your hands _

_ Gentle yet strong _

_ Quick, with a flick _

_ To right what was wrong _

_ I like you _

It was very sweet and Bruce ended up smiling at it despite himself. Was he not, obvious enough that he returned Thor’s feelings, he wondered. Thor obviously wasn’t  _ that _ shy. Maybe it was a foreign thing? Bruce shrugged to himself and pocketed the note before heading out to the football field to watch them practice for a bit. 

When Thor noticed him on the sidelines he grinned and waved enthusiastically until he coach called him back to attention and Bruce laughed, feeling giddy. 

Whatever it was Thor was doing he was sure it would figure itself out in the end.

-

It wasn’t until a week had gone by with the repeated appearance of the poems, sometimes with drawings or pressed flowers inside, that Bruce finally confronted Thor. 

It was after football practice on a Thursday night that Bruce stepped off the bleachers and approached Thor who was lying on his back in the middle of the open field while everyone else headed inside. Steve was standing over him trying to coax him to get up but when he say Bruce walking over he grinned down at Thor and said what looked like “good luck” before jogging off in the direction of the school building. 

Thor was squinting up at the night sky until Bruce cast a shadow over his face and he grinned up at him. “Hello Bruce, fancy meeting you here.” 

Bruce smiled slightly before holding a binder to Thor, who took it and sat up gingerly. “Thor we need to talk about these.” 

Thor opened the binder and inside, he saw that that Bruce had organized and kept all the poems he’d received, putting them in little hole punched sleeves along with the flowers, if there were any that went with them. Thor lightly ran his fingers down one of the pages, feeling incredibly touched. It was so,  _ Bruce _ . He turned to the other teen, an unusually gentle expression on his face. 

“You kept them all.” 

Bruce blushed slightly and sat next to Thor in the grass, hugging his knees slightly. “Of course I did… So, you wrote them?” 

Thor smiled at Bruce, “Did you like them?” He said in lieu of answering. 

Bruce huffed, “Of course I like them. That’s why I kept and organized all of them. But, why? Why did you write them? And why didn’t you mention them?” 

Now it was Thor’s turn to blush as he absently played with a blade of grass he plucked from the soft earth. “I am, not used to feeling things like this. I am, easy and at times suave by nature, as such it is hard for me to put more serious feelings into words.” Thor closed the binder and handed it back to Bruce, not quite looking him in the face. “Bruce, I am, incredibly fond of you. As such I did not want you to believe I was, teasing you as a part of my familiar nature rather than out of seriousness. I, suppose I didn’t mention them because I was frightened you did not return the intensity of my feelings and wished to leave the decision up to you.” 

Bruce, wanted to feel a bit more shocked, a bit more surprised but instead all he felt was a wave of calm flow over him, like something that had been a long time coming had finally come to pass. He reached out and gently put his hand on Thor’s like they’d done those few times before, but this time he gently intertwined their fingers which made Thor look up at him, his eyes wide and his smile wider. 

“You could’ve asked me on a date.” Bruce whispered between them.

“I could have.” Thor said, closing the gap to kiss Bruce softly and sweetly under the canopy of stars. “But, I’m a better person now, because I didn't.” 

Bruce smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Do you like me any less because of it?” 

Bruce pretended to think for a moment and laughed at Thor’s expression of being mock hurt before wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and kissing him, giggling against his lips. 

“I like you even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE!!!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your constant support and kind words!!!! I couldn't have done it without you! I hope you all enjoy and have enjoyed thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more soon!!
> 
> Every comment makes the next chapter come out sooner, eyes emoji.


End file.
